deathroadtocanadafandomcom-20200214-history
Governor Emperor
About The "Governor Emperor" '''is a Rare Character that can be found and recruited while driving in a random Event. He is a long haired man wearing sunglasses, underpants and a regal-looking cape. He appears to be a jerk who has declared himself mayor / governor emperor of the town where he resides. His encounter text and state of dress suggests he's been living recklessly and decadently since the decline of society. He will behave as if he wants the party to go away or doesn't need them but if the player threatens to leave he will panic and beg them to take him with them. When recruited it's revealed his personality stats are all at the minimum value. He cannot be recruited with a full party. Encounter Text '''Upon Encounter The group finds a mansion that has a bunch of random crap in it. There are a lot of expensive and also now useless TVs strewn about, some still in their boxes. Bottles are everywhere. Outside, there's a muscle car crashed into the stagnant pool. '' ''Hey, get the heck out of my house! A man appears, introducing himself as the mayor of the town. He corrects himself and says he's the Governor-Emperor. 'Recruit him' Name chortles. HEH HEH Yeah I bet you want me to join you. How about you pay me up front? 'If Party is full' Name makes an exaggerated PFFFFT sound. You must have known the group is full. Are you some kind of dingus or something? Name throws in an eye roll, for free. * Party -1 Morale * The event ends without giving you a chance to replace anyone. 'Upon Recruitment (Give him 20 food)' HEH HEH Thanks a lot, Obama. Leave (If Party is full) Name snorts. Yeah, you better run. Name chortles. * Party -1 Morale Leave Name's voice gets panicked all of a sudden. '' ''WAIT! You can't just leave me here! Come on, take me with you. I'll give you a bunch of food, make it worth your time. Do we have a deal? No Oh, come on! Please? Pretty please? No! I am begging you! I know I'll die here without help! I'm useless, just take pity on me and let me join your group! I'll do extra work! You can't just leave me here! PLEASE! Leave silently I DIDN'T NEED YOU ANYWAY! Name continues to yell as the group leaves. Upon Recruitment (if threatened to leave) Name makes an expression that's a mix of relief and a smirk. Great! You won't regret this! Here's that food. *+2 Food Boot someone to make room? (if party full) Upon stealing your food In the middle of the night, Name decides to steal as much of the food that he can carry before abandoning the mission. What a jerk. * -30 Food 'If party had less than 5 food' At least there wasn't much to steal. Epilogue "Hhhhheh I'll be running this place in a week, tops." Name swiftly got kicked out of the country for being an immense jerk. Special Abilities If the party camps out while GE is recruited, he will steal 30 food (everything if you have less than 30) and ditch the party in the middle of the night. Trivia * As GE steals food and vanishes it is generally advised to avoid recruiting him or kill him off shortly after recruiting. Category:Characters Category:Rare Characters